Sabrina Horror Picture Show
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Spellman family plans a trip out of town to spend some quality time together, but it comes to a dangerous outcome which makes their car break down in the middle of nowhere. Mildred and Ambrose soon find a strange castle and decide to visit it for help as it's filled with even stranger characters that they could possibly ever meet and maybe even turn into a magical evening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner, we only own our OCs, uploaded out of boredom. Read & Review if you look at my stories outside of _Cherry's Adventures_ or _Cartoon Network City_.**

* * *

The Spellman household was it's usual way, calm on the outside and only a little bit chaotic as the family were preparing to go out for a road trip that would be like an overnight holiday. Hilda Spellman was checking over her son's bag to make sure he wasn't sneaking contraband on the trip.

Mildred Spellman was in her room, that was Sabrina's old room, her wild curly hair tamed into a long braid. However her room no longer held any reference to magic, and she was holding Salem and trying to plead with her mother. "Mom, why can't Salem just travel out of his carrier? He's a very smart kitty after all." she was telling Zelda, her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mildred, but that's just how it goes for Salem," Zelda told her daughter. "He may be a smart cat, but he's still a cat, so he must go in his carrier when traveling."

"What if I put his harness on and he stays in my lap?" Mildred tried.

"Mildred..." Zelda sighed.

Salem let out an innocent mew, trying to help Mildred to mostly help himself.

"Please, Mom... I'll even offer a compromise," Mildred then told her mother. "We try it my way and have the carrier in the trunk, and that way if my way really doesn't work then we have the carrier to do it your way." she offered a suggestion.

Zelda looked to Mildred and Salem before letting out a sigh as she was a bit outnumbered. "Well... All right..." she then said. "As long as he can behave himself, keep a close eye on him." she then said, a bit firmly, to both of them as she was very serious.

"Yes, Mom, he will... Right, Salem?" Mildred smiled, though she knew that he wouldn't actually answer like a human could... Well, as far as she was aware.

Salem let out a small mew to Mildred as if to answer her. Zelda gave a small smile from their relationship as it was quite nice, even though she was apprehensive about certain things due to the cat being apart of their family.

"See, he'll behave." Mildred smiled to her mother.

"Very well, you two, but I'll be watching." Zelda gave a small smile back.

Mildred smiled and very gently squeezed Salem in a hug, in a way to not cause even discomfort. "Let's go get your harness then, Salem." she smiled to the cat.

Salem gave a small purr from the hug as he looked up to Mildred, giving a small, though visible smile.

"Good kitty." Mildred smiled, then slipped him into his cat harness so that way he wouldn't have to stay in his carrier.

Salem gave a small smile back before sighing in relief of not being forced into the carrier.

* * *

Ambrose looked innocently to his mother with a sheepish smile, remembering the last time, though he seemed clean this time.

Hilda was doing a thorough check, but smiled as his bag seemed clean from any 'forbidden contraband'. "You made sure to pack just mortal, right?" She then made sure about his 'in car' bag.

"Yes, Mother." Ambrose replied, trying to resist rolling his bi-colored eyes.

"Good, because we can't allow Mildred to know of magic yet." Hilda told him sternly.

"How come?" Ambrose wondered.

Hilda looked at him a moment, gauging whether she should tell him or not.

Ambrose tilted his head. "I mean, I can know about the magic... Why can't Mildred?" he then asked.

"Because your mother said so." Drell said, as he came in, moving some bags that were ready to go.

Hilda looked to Drell, then back to Ambrose and nodded.

"All right, I think that's everything." Drell said as he took out his own bag.

"Okay, cool." Ambrose replied, though he felt unsure about Mildred not knowing about their little family secret.

"Ambrose's bag is clean and mine is packed and ready too." Hilda told her husband.

"All right, then I think all that's left is to wait." Drell replied before going to the fridge to get a snack for himself.

* * *

Ambrose came to check on his cousin and the cat. "Hey, Millie, you all set?" he then asked. "My dad just found a sandwich in the fridge, so we might have 10 seconds."

Mildred giggled at Ambrose's remark. "Yes, all set." she smiled warmly to him.

Ambrose nodded before giving Salem a little pet. "Hey, Salem."

Salem glanced to him in silence as he got settled in from Mildred's help.

"Oh, do you mind watching Salem a moment, while I quickly go to the little girls' room?" She then asked him quickly.

"Sure, I'll do that." Ambrose nodded sincerely with a small smile.

"Thank you." Mildred smiled and kissed his cheek, making sure her lips were dry though first, then left the room.

Ambrose rolled his eyes from the kiss, but gave a small smile.

"I swear, every time we go out on the road, I feel like I'm forgetting something," Zelda said as she came to the front door before stopping herself. "Wait! Where's Mildred?! MILLIE?!"

"Bathroom, Aunt Zelda!" Ambrose replied.

"Oh, alright then." Zelda said sheepishly.

"We haven't forgotten anything this time." Hilda told her sister, as she helped carry Mildred's bag to the car.

"All right..." Zelda sighed a bit. "Guess I'm still shaky about traveling like this."

"You? I could just teleport us, but nooo, Millie's not allowed to learn about magic until later." Drell rolled his eyes a bit as he finished his sandwich.

"You know why she can't know, Mr. Head-of-the-Council." Hilda retorted to Drell.

Drell then swallowed thickly from that after finishing up his light snack as that hit him hard. "Oh, right."

Mildred came down the stairs, now holding Salem. "What can't I know?" She wondered.

"Oh! Um... About the surprise later." Zelda smiled sheepishly.

"Ooh a surprise? Alright, I won't pry," Mildred giggled. "Well, all ready to go I got my book, my bottle of water and my travel candy," she said. "And I got my best kitty in the whole wide world." she chuckled, as she carefully held Salem.

"All right, I think we're all set then," Zelda smiled from that. "I think we can hit the road now."

"Also, don't actually punch the road." Drell then added a joke.

Ambrose rolled his eyes a bit from what his dad said. "All right, we'll get in the car." he then said.

Mildred smiled and followed her cousin to the car.

"You sure you can drive this time?" Zelda asked Drell.

"I've been practicing," Drell replied. "I promise I won't drive us into the river this time."

Hilda chuckled to that. Drell soon sat at the driver's seat, turning the wheel a bit to get used to it.

"Let's hope we don't end up with fish in the glove compartment again." Zelda then muttered to Hilda.

Hilda nodded.

"Come on!" Drell told the girls.

Ambrose leaned over, beeping the horn with a smirk.

"Take your seat!" Drell said, playfully shoving him back with a smirk back.

Hilda sat in the passenger seat. Mildred sat in the back, putting her seat-belt on, then made sure Salem was safe on her lap.

"All right! Let's hit the road!" Drell announced and soon started the car up and they began to drive away from the house.

Zelda sat comfortably, mostly hoping that Mildred and Ambrose wouldn't squabble in the back-seat and Salem would mostly behave himself as that was a whole other story. Mildred settled herself down and opened her book to read, one hand petting Salem and making sure he wouldn't fall off. Salem glanced over to the book as if to read with her. Ambrose took out his music and began to drift off as they rode away from home for their big family road trip adventure. Mildred smiled softly.

* * *

As they left, there seemed to be a bit of rumbling from the clouds as the sky was slowly changing from a bright blue sunny day into gray and dreary.

"It's nice to get out of the house once in a while... Together." Zelda smiled.

"Yeah." Hilda agreed.

Zelda smiled as she began to try to relax.

"Grrr..." Drell growled a bit as he ended up in a traffic jam, beginning to raise his pointer finger.

"Don't you dare give anyone the finger." Hilda warned, making it sound as if he might be about to swear.

"This is not happening to me..." Drell growled, biting at the steering wheel a bit, wiggling a little. "I hate this realm!"

"Shh~" Zelda warned him.

Drell growled, hitting his head on the wheel which made it beep the horn.

Mildred dropped her book in surprise. "Uncle Drell!" She complained fro the fact he made her jump.

"Sorry!" Drell said from that, sitting right back up, a bit alert.

"Smooth, Dad." Ambrose muttered.

Salem jumped a bit himself. Mildred huffed and then picked up her book before putting it beside her to soothe Salem with fusses and scritches.

"That's it," Drell said, driving the car out of line. "I'm taking a shortcut."

"A shortcut?" Zelda asked. "You know a shortcut?"

"Yeah!" Drell replied.

"From who?" Zelda asked.

"...People." Drell shrugged.

Mildred soothed Salem.

"You better not get us lost" Hilda huffed.

Salem nuzzled up against Mildred, though he seemed to be grunting and panting from the excitement.

"We won't get lost!" Drell promised.

"I think he said that about Atlantis too." Ambrose mumbled to himself.

Mildred glanced to Ambrose. "Uncle Drell isn't that old, silly." she chuckled, gently hugging Salem.

Salem nuzzled up to Mildred.

"Ooh, the more you know..." Ambrose whispered.

Zelda nudged him to stop that otherwise there would be trouble. Mildred smiled softly to Salem.

* * *

Later on, it seemed to become dark as night and it had started to rain. Drell soon had a bar of soap in his mouth, grumbling a bit as they seemed to get lost.

"Next time don't swear." Hilda muttered.

Mildred had dozed off, managing to curl up protectively around Salem. Even unconscious, she had a deep connection with the warlock-turned-cat. Drell soon shot out the bar of soap out of his mouth after opening the window and quickly closing it again as it was raining outside now.

"Dad... Mom... When are we gonna get there...?" Ambrose asked. "We've been driving for weeks!"

"Soon, as long as your father hasn't gotten us lost." Hilda said.

"We're NOT lost!" Drell complained, he then took a drink of his water bottle before he soon hiccuped a bubble from the soap, rolling his eyes to that.

"Where are we then?" Zelda asked. "Why can't you just stop and ask for directions?"

"I don't NEED directions..." Drell grumbled, trying to keep his anger in check.

"What is it with men and asking for directions?" Hilda wondered.

"Ya got me, Hilda." Zelda agreed with her sister.

"Uh-oh..." Drell muttered, seeing a blocked road which made him stop the car.

"We're lost." Ambrose sulked.

Hilda sighed.

"Now, now, we'll be fine." Drell said, backing the car up until the car bumped a bit.

"YOW!" Salem yelped as that made him jump along with Mildred and Ambrose.

"Gunshot!" Ambrose cried out.

"No, no, we just have a flat tire," Zelda said. "Drell, you remembered to get a spare, right?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Drell slowly blinked. "Spare tire..."

Luckily Mildred hadn't heard the human exclamation from Salem, but yelped as she was woken up harshly from the bang. Drell came to the trunk with Ambrose to check for a spare tire as Ambrose held his flashlight.

"You okay, sweetie?" Zelda coaxed to her daughter.

Mildred whimpered slightly and then just hugged her Mom. Zelda cooed as she soon hugged her daughter right back, trying to soothe her.

Ambrose soon came over beside Hilda nervously. "Mom, I got something to tell you," he then said. "Dad was going to, but he won the coin toss... There doesn't seem to be a spare tire in the trunk."

Hilda groaned. "Well, how are we going to get back?" She huffed, more to herself though.

"Um... If it helps... I saw something a few miles behind us?" Ambrose suggested.

Hilda gave him a tiny smile, as she wasn't annoyed at him. Ambrose flinched a bit, though saw his mother smiling and looked relieved.

"Is she mad?" Drell called out from behind the car. "She's being awfully quiet!"

"Th-That was scary." Mildred whispered.

"It's okay, Millie..." Zelda soothed, comforting her daughter the best that she could.

Mildred started to relax a bit then.

Zelda shushed soothingly and comfortingly to Mildred to make her more comfortable and relaxed. "Is that better?" she then asked.

"Mm-hmm." Mildred nodded.

Ambrose soon came back into his seat, looking to Mildred, Salem, and Zelda.

"You found a place?" Zelda then asked her nephew.

"Yeah! I saw this awesome castle a few miles back!" Ambrose nodded. "It looks so bad-" he then saw his mother glancing to him, telling him to choose his next word carefully. "Butt?"

Hilda let that slide.

"Why don't Ambrose and I go to see if they have a phone?" Mildred then offered.

"By yourselves?" Zelda asked in concern. "Dears, I don't know about that..."

"What're we talking about?" Drell asked, wringing his long hair a bit after he got back into the car.

"Ambrose and I going to this castle to see if they have a phone." Mildred said.

"By yourselves?" Drell asked.

"Oh, not you too, Dad." Ambrose groaned.

"We don't know this area very well, it might be dangerous..." Zelda told the kids cautiously.

"I am only one month off 18 now after all." Mildred replied.

"Well..." Zelda paused before sighing. "What do you think, Hilda?"

Ambrose leaned back in his seat, expecting his mother to say 'No' to both of them.

_'No one asks for **my** opinion...'_ Salem said in his head.

"Salem, you think we should be able to, right, Kitty?" Mildred asked him.

Hilda looked between the two 'kids' and waited to 'hear' what Salem thought.

"No way! The cat gets a vote?" Ambrose asked.

"Heh. How do ya think I feel?" Drell smirked to his son.

Salem looked like he had to think about it for a moment before nodding, allowing Mildred and Ambrose to explore together.

"Salem says yes too." Mildred then said.

"Alright, but if you're not back in an hour ,we're going to come find you." Hilda said, showing a hint of her old, more 'free' self.

"Stick together." Zelda added, a bit sharply as this might be dangerous.

"Yes, Mom," Ambrose replied gratefully. "Thank you, Aunt Zelda. Thanks, Salem."

Mildred nodded and slipped on her jacket. "Salem, you stay here and keep dry." she told the cat adoringly as she placed him n the seat where she was just sitting.

Ambrose soon got on his own coat, going to join Mildred on the outside as he held onto his flashlight. Salem sat comfortably, enjoying the seat very much. Mildred put her arm around her cousin to make sure they didn't separate as they walked towards the castle.

* * *

Ambrose looked to Mildred on the way, glancing over to the castle. "Man! Doesn't that place look hardcore?" he then chuckled to her.

"Yeah." Mildred had to agree.

"Maybe I could come live here after I graduate from high school," Ambrose chuckled, coming up to the front door and soon rang the doorbell, waiting with his cousin for an answer. "I wonder where we are? I don't remember anything like this back home."

"I don't know." Mildred said.

The door was answered by a hunchbacked man with thin long blonde hair. "Yes?" He drawled.

Ambrose's eyes widened a bit before grinning sheepishly. "Erm... Hello, there..." he then said. "My name is Ambrose Spellman, and this is my cousin, Mildred. Listen, uh, our parents are waiting in the car, we had some car trouble though. Do you think maybe you could help us?" he then explained as best as he could.

"We'd like to borrow the phone if we could." Mildred agreed with her cousin.

"You're both wet." the man stated simply, seemingly ignoring their request a moment.

Ambrose glanced at him. "Yes... It's raining outside..." he then told the strange man before looking away, thinking this man had lost his mind.

Mildred nodded.

"Yes..." The man drawled. "Very well, you both better... Come inside." he said and stepped aside to let them in.

"Um... All right... But if you take us to a van filled with candy, I'm telling my mom." Ambrose replied, coming inside with his cousin to get into the warm dry spot out of the cold wet outdoors.

Mildred came inside too, shivering as the warm air made her realize how cold she was.


	2. Chapter 2

A redheaded woman was shown to be dusting on the banister while sitting up against it.

"Heh... Kinda looks like my grandparents' house in here." Ambrose said to himself from the interior.

"This way..." The man said.

Mildred glanced to the woman and waved. The woman glanced back, waving a bit to Mildred, very curious about her and her cousin.

"Hmm..." Ambrose smiled as he heard some music and bobbed his head to the beat. "You guys having a party with some college chicks?" he then asked.

"You've both arrived on a special night, the Master is having one of his Affairs." The man said.

"Heh! Sweet!" Ambrose smirked. "So that's a yes on the girls? Lucky me~"

"You're lucky," The maid on the banister spoke up, startling Ambrose a bit since he didn't see her there and she soon slid down the banister, tossing her feather duster to the hunchbacked man. "He's lucky, I'm lucky, ve're all lucky! Hahaha!"

The man then helped the woman chase the younger ones into the ballroom. A group of tuxedo wearing people all started to dance while a cherry-haired young woman in gold sat, smirking.

"What is happening...?" Ambrose asked Mildred a bit frantically.

"I think they want to show us the party." Mildred said quietly back.

The group danced until finally falling to the floor exhausted from the vigorous dance.

Ambrose blinked to them. "Well, that was a pretty cool dance," he then said. "I'm gonna have to remember that for the next school dance."

"Your dancing was great, but is there any chance someone has a phone we can use please?" Mildred asked.

The man and the others started to stand up and seemed to look at the two cousins.

"...Okay...?" Ambrose slowly blinked. "Hey, Mil? I think maybe we should get back to Mom, Dad, Salem, and Aunt Zelda. I don't think these people are gonna be much help."

Mildred started to back up with Ambrose. "We need to get a phone though." she said quietly.

"I'm not sure if these people are gonna be helpful," Ambrose replied. "Our moms are probably worried anyway."

Someone was descending down to them who seemed mysterious in his own unique way.

"Hmm..." Mildred hummed. She then heard the mechanical whir and the lift behind them opening up. Her eyes widened in shock.

Ambrose looked over with Mildred and seemed to be shocked as well. "...Is that a vampire?" he then wondered. "Call Buffy Summers!"

The mysterious man smirked, revealing a pale face with a bushel of curly black hair and heavy make-up such as eye shadow and lipstick once he saw the two "children".

Mildred's cheeks flushed pink even as she paled in surprise.

"Uh..." Ambrose slowly blinked his bi-colored eyes.

The stranger came out, throwing down his cape, revealing some clothing underneath, being a corset, fishnet stockings, and high-heeled shoes with some finger-less gloves. Ambrose checked his pulse and coughed a bit as he felt a little uneasy about his surroundings.

Mildred patted her cousin soothingly on the arm then went towards the man. "Excuse me, sir, but could we please borrow a phone? We need to get back in a hurry, we'll just say where we are, go back to our parents' car so that they don't worry." she asked and then informed politely.

Ambrose smiled bashfully to the strange man, trying to look brave and cool as he thought this guy was a vampire and he was warned about them.

"Well you got caught with a flat, well, how 'bout that?" The man seemed to smirk to them, even though they were a bit younger than him or his friends. "Well, babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night it'll all seem alright. I'll get you a satanic mechanic~"

"Uh... Please don't be satanic..." Ambrose blinked.

"I'm a month from 18." Mildred huffed, quietly.

"Well, congratulations," The man smirked as he soon came to sit on his throne with his closest followers joining him. "I think you'll both like it here."

"Heh... I dunno about that, ma'am." Ambrose replied.

Riff Raff stood beside Frank's right side.

"Yes, we have to be back in less than an hour now." Mildred replied respectfully.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Frank soon asked them.

"No, we can't." Ambrose replied.

"Or maybe a bite?" Frank continued anyway. "I could show you my favorite obsession. I've been making a man," he then played with a strand of Riff Raff's hair. "With blond hair and a tan, And he's good for relieving my... Tension?~"

Mildred's eyes widened and she blushed at the innuendo. Frank soon announced himself as a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania. Ambrose rubbed his arm shyly as he seemed to have a bit of a secret thought to himself from how Frank was proud of who he was. Mildred glanced caringly to Ambrose. Frank invited them to come up to his lab as he came back into his elevator.

"She's got a lab..." Ambrose said to Mildred. "As cool as that sounds, we should probably get back to the adults."

Mildred nodded to Ambrose. "You're right, for once." she lightly teased.

"Thanks," Ambrose replied before glancing at her. "Hey!"

Mildred giggled. She then turned to lrave with Ambrose. Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia began to prevent them from leaving by drying them up a bit.

"Uh, thanks? Um... Please stop... Uh..." Ambrose stammered a bit. "This is not normal!"

Mildred yelped as her jacket was removed by Riff Raff and her jumper was removed too as that was wet. Luckily the rest of her clothes were left on, but there was no way she could leave with just a vest top in that weather, she'd get ill. Columbia decided to help remove Ambrose's jacket.

"You'll catch cold in those coats." Magenta advised.

"Yah! Oh, hello." Ambrose bashfully said to Columbia.

Riff Raff then went and picked up a bottle of champagne and a glass.

"Come on, cutie, you'll love Frank's lab." Columbia grinned to Ambrose.

"Heh? Cute? Me?" Ambrose asked nervously.

"Come along; the master doesn't like to be kept vaiting," Magenta told Mildred and Ambrose, rushing them a bit. "SHIFT IT!"

"She sounds like my parents right now." Ambrose mumbled from that.

Rif Raff poured a glass, took a sip of the bottle then let it drop as the lift rose.

Ambrose winched from the crashing as he and Mildred were forced into the elevator together. "So... Uh... This Frank person... Are you guys married to him or something?" he then asked Magenta and Columbia.

Columbia let out a small laugh.

"The master is not yet married. Nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants." Riff Raff said.

"Erm... Nice..." Ambrose replied. "I wish I could have someone to do my homework for me."

* * *

Salem soon seemed to sigh before he spoke up since he was alone with the adults of the family. "I miss Mildred... She's been gone so long..." he then sulked. "Shouldn't they have come back by now?"

"They have been gone a while..." Zelda had to agree.

"Drell, we should go look for them." Hilda said.

"I'm sure they're fine..." Drell said. "It's only been..." he then checked the time. "Zounds! We gotta go check on 'em! What are we sitting around here for?!"

"I'll go with you." Salem said to them.

"Are you sure? Mildred would maim us if you got sick or something." Hilda said.

"Please," Salem said to them. "Mildred's my best friend. I gotta look out for her like I did for Sabrina."

"Oh... I don't know..." Zelda said. "It might be dangerous for a cat."

"Alright, but we'll put you in your carrier to keep you dry." Hilda said.

"Aww!" Salem groaned.

"It's carrier or no go." Drell told him.

"Fine..." Salem pouted. "Let's just get this over with then."

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the lab and Riff Raff gave Frank the champagne glass before going to his first task.

Frank accepted the glass before looking to the girls who were around Mildred and Ambrose. "Magenta, Columbia; go assist Riff Raff," he soon commanded the women. "I will entertain, um... Uh..." he then held out his hand to the two.

"Uh, I'm Ambrose, and this is my cousin, Mildred." Ambrose replied, shaking hands with Frank.

Mildred offered her hand politely.

"Enchante," Frank said, taking Mildred's hand before kissing it like a gentleman. "Those are... Interesting clothes you both have."

"Thanks." Ambrose replied.

Mildred blushed. "What a gentleman..." she said quietly in surprise.

"It's not often we receive visitors here, especially ones as young as you are, let alone offer them hospitality." Frank told them.

"Great, thanks, so by the way, can we have the phone before my mom bites our heads off?!" Ambrose said calmly before flipping out.

"Ambrose, calm down." Mildred tried to soothe him, stepping so her back was to Frank and drew her cousin into a hug.

"How forceful you are, Ambrose..." Frank smirked a bit. "You must be awfully proud of him, Mildred."

"Of course I am, he's my cousin." Midred stated as if it was obvious.

"Do you have any tattoos, Ambrose?" Frank soon asked.

"...If I say yes, are you gonna tell my mom?" Ambrose asked with shifty eyes.

Frank chuckled a bit.

"...Yes." Ambrose hung his head sheepishly.

Mildred merely shifted so her back was no longer in Frank's sight. "It's alright." She soothed her cousin.

Ambrose looked sheepish. "I don't know about this, Mil, I think we need to go back." he then said to her.

Mildred nodded, her family came first after all. "We'll need my jumper and our jackets back please, sir." she said respectfully.

"Oh, but you can't leave now," Frank replied. "The fun is just beginning."

"My cousin wants to leave, my family is expecting us back... The only way you're stopping me breaking my promise is if you chain me down." Mildred said, now getting annoyed they weren't getting listened to.

"Just a little bit longer?" Frank replied.

"We can't," Ambrose told him. "My parents are gonna kill me if we stay any longer."

"Ooh, a kinky human..." A quiet mutter from a guest said about Mildred's choice of statement.

"I'll risk getting sick, come on, Ambrose." Mildred muttered quietly, pushing her cousin ahead of her towards the lift.

"Yeah, come on," Ambrose added. "Mom and Aunt Zelda are probably worried sick."

"Very well... Have a safe trip... If you can get out..." Frank said mysteriously.

Mildred glanced to Frank, but then got into the lift with Ambrose and set it going.

"They left." Magenta said to Riff Raff.

"Shame." Frank replied.

"Well, we could program the house to seperste them, and stopping them leaving." Riff Raff muttered.

"Have you worked that in?" Frank asked him then.

Riff Raff nodded. He then pulled out a control and held it out to Frank after setting it up ready.

"Thank you." Frank said, taking it as he soon pushed the button.

* * *

Ambrose rubbed his arm bashfully, though let out a small breath of relief. "Let's just hope the adults don't blame us for being late... I don't wanna have to polish my dad's shoes again."

"It's not our fault." Mildred agreed.

"Come on, let's get going," Ambrose said. "Besides, I'm sure Salem will be happy to see you again."

Mildred smiled happily at the thought of her kitty cat. Ambrose gave a small, visible smile to his cousin as they went to find a way out before their parents would freak out.

The lift juddered to a stop and there was a hallway that split into two. "We'll check both ways, and remeet here to see if we find the exit?" Mildred suggested to Ambrose. She then yelped as the lift stopped, and started to tip so one of them would slip out to the hallway they had stopped at.

"Millie!" Ambrose yelped as he soon ended up in the hallway.

"Ambrose!" Mildred yelped only to be stuck in the elevator that moved again.

"Mildred!" Ambrose cried out to his cousin. "Oh, man!"

Mildred tried to get the elevator take her back to Ambrose.

Ambrose looked so lost on what to do and soon ran down one hallway. "Oh... Damn!"

"Hey there, cutie." Columbia grinned to Ambrose.

Ambrose looked over. "Oh... Uh... You're that girl..." he then said. "Magenta?"

"I'm Columbia~" Columbia grinned.

"Columbia... Right..." Ambrose said. "I hope you don't speak Spanish like I learned about in class last week. I'm not really good at new languages."

Columbia smiled. "Call me Collie." she told him then, as she approached.

"All right... Collie..." Ambrose replied as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I should really get back to my parents and aunt. They're probably worrying their heads off, then when they find out me and Millie were late, they'll bury me alive, and dance on my grave."

Columbia wrapped her arms around one of his, looking up at him as he was slightly taller. "Stay just a little longer, handsome~" she hummed.

"Heh..." Ambrose blushed a bit. "I'm flattered, but I should really get going so my dad doesn't squash me."

"I'll protect you~" Columbia told him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Ambrose looked a bit nervous and bashful. "Well... Okay..." he then gave in, unable to resist her beauty.

Columbia smiled coyly. "How old are you anyway, handsome?" She grinned.

"Just turned 16." Ambrose replied with a small, confident smirk.

"How about you and me have a nice chat?~" Columbia offered.

"Um... Okay..." Ambrose smiled sheepishly.

Columbia then started to lead Ambrose away. Ambrose held his head before he had a strange feeling, but continued to follow after Columbia.

* * *

Mildred blinked when the elevator came to a stop. Riff Raff had gone to answer the door as it had rung again.

"That must be one of them now." Frank smirked.

Magenta stayed put unless she was told otherwise. Mildred crossed her arms as she glared to Frank.

"Now then... Where was I?" Frank rhetorically asked once Mildred was back.

Mildred tried to unlock the grilling to get out as the controls refused to work for her.

"Why don't you stay? I have something to show you." Frank told Mildred.

"What could be so important that you're making me break a promise to my family?" Mildred glared.

* * *

"Yes?" Riff Raff repeated a drawl as he opened the door.

"Uh... Um... Hello," Zelda spoke up. "Excuse me, but our children came by to look for help to fix our car situation. Have you seen them? My daughter has blonde hair, about this high... She was with my nephew-"

"Who is MY son!" Drell quickly added in.

Hilda glared firmly. Riff Raff opened his mouth to lie to send them away for now.

"Let's go, Pipsqueak, you and me!" Drell said as he soon came out to grab Riff Raff to show how strong he was.

"Listen here, bub, you let us in and take us to our children or I'm going to get mad." Hilda growled, pushing Drell aside to grab Riff Raff's lapels to get into his face.

Drell crossed his arms, pouting a bit as he was pushed aside like that, before glancing as Salem seemed to be quietly snickering.

"Please... Let us see our children..." Zelda begged, trying to sound reasonable. "I don't know what you're planning on doing with them, but they should come back. It's late for kids their age to be out at this hour."

"Very well... You better all come inside." Riff Raff drawled but was quite nervous.

"Thank you." Hilda said firmly.

"If you think my wife is scary, I could've broke you in half just by touching you." Drell smirked a bit, looking down to Riff Raff as he was quite big and tall as he soon came inside with Hilda and Zelda.

"Oh, I hope they aren't hurt." Zelda frowned.

* * *

Frank soon went to announce the people to get to the point of their evening being here, though he was unsure without Riff Raff and Columbia being there. "You are in for a treat, I promise you." he then told Mildred who frowned a bit.

Mildred huffed, but sat down aware she was currently trapped here.

Frank soon made an announcement to his convetialists and by force, Mildred as well with her as his captive audience. "Tonight, my unconventional conventionists, you are about to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research, and paradise is to be mine!" he soon began. "It was strange the way it happened. Suddenly you get a break, whole pieces seem to fit into place, not a sign of being. What a fool! The answer was there all the time, it took a small accident to make it happen... AN ACCIDENT!"

"An accident!" Magenta soon said.

"And that's how I discovered the secret, that elusive ingredient, that SPARK that is the breath of life," Frank then continued, letting them take that in before he would continue onward. "Yes, I have that knowledge... I hold the secret... To life... Itself!"

Mildred blinked to that, but rubbed her temples a little to soothe the headache.

Frank soon walked off as the crowd cheered for him. "You see, you are fortunate for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be BORN!" he then announced to his public.

Magenta soon came to help Frank since the others had "abandoned" her. Mildred ended up having to witness the birth of Rocky, looking shocked after it finished with Rocky running around. Frank began to chase after Rocky a bit. Rocky ended up returning to his tank.

"Well, really," Frank scolded Rocky once he finally caught up with him. "That's no way to behave on your first day out!"

Rocky pouted to that.

"But since you're such an exceptional beauty, I am prepared to forgive you." Frank then said, hugging Rocky with a bright grin.

Rocky acted childishly happy. Riff Raff led the parents in at that point, his ear being held in a tight grip by Hilda.


	3. Chapter 3

Columbia led Ambrose to a room with a bed in it.

"Oh... Whoa... Uh..." Ambrose blinked from seeing the bed. "I was kinda waiting for marriage on this."

"Oh, well, either way, it's somewhere we can chat comfortably~" Columbia grinned.

"Um... All right..." Ambrose said bashfully. "Uh, you go to school?" he then asked with a small shrug, not sure how old exactly Columbia was meant to be.

"Home-schooled." Columbia shrugged.

"So, uh, you a teen too then?" Ambrose asked. "My dad said not to ask a woman her age, especially my mom, but... I'm curious."

"16 too." Columbia shrugged.

Ambrose's bi-colored eyes widened in surprise. "Dang."

Columbia grinned to that. "Like what you see, handsome?" She smirked.

"Oh, uh, heh..." Ambrose stammered a bit, turning bright red. "You're very pretty."

* * *

"Oh, I just love success!" Frank beamed.

Drell seemed to smirk from the ear tugging as he came over with Zelda as she carried Salem's carrier.

"I smell dog... Does this place have dogs?" Salem mumbled to himself.

"Shh!" Zelda warned.

"He's a credit to your genius." Riff Raff said, though pained because of the ear grab.

Hilda then let Riff Raff go. "Are you the boss around here?" She glared to Frank.

Mildred had heard that and blinked at the carrier.

"Oh, um, yes, I am..." Frank replied. "May I help you?"

Magenta glanced over to see that they had more company. Drell soon looked around for Ambrose before seeing Mildred and came up to her.

"Where are our children?!" Hilda glared, stomping right up to him.

Mildred looked to Drell and couldn't help but have a sense of déjà vu that made her back up. Zelda let out a small, Mama Bear growl as she came beside her sister.

"Oh, the girl is unharmed, I assure you." Frank replied bravely.

"Heeey... You okay?" Drell asked Mildred. "Let's get you out of here. Where's your cousin?" he then asked in a soft voice to comfort her.

"What about my son?!" Hilda then glared.

"He was tipped into a hallway... I-I couldn't get him before I was returned up here," Mildred said nervously. "A-And I can't undo the g-grilling and the c-controls don't work." she then added hurriedly, so he wouldn't think she had not tried to help Ambrose or tried to escape to fetch help.

Frank seemed to look a bit nervous from Hilda's anger.

Zelda soon came to Mildred to comfort her. "Sweetie, are you scared?" she then asked softly.

"Aw... Poor Mil..." Drell told Mildred, showing his own concern as she was family after all. "You're not hurt are you?" he then asked before glaring at Frank and the others. "If you people hurt her, I swear I'll-"

Mildred shivered but gave a nod to her mother's question, stepping out of the lift hurriedly once it was open.

"Oh, sweetie..." Zelda cooed, hugging Mildred instantly with one arm.

"I'll zap them!" Drell glared, shaking his fists towards Frank, Riff Raff, and Magenta. "I'll turn them into frogs! I'll-"

"Shush..." Zelda reminded Drell.

Mildred looked to Drell. "They didn't hurt me, Uncle Drell." she said quietly.

"Oh... Well, good then..." Drell said before hugging her then. "Aw, Mildred... Let's go find your cousin and get you out of this dump."

"Hey! It is not a dump!" Frank snapped.

Mildred paled a bit before her eyes rolled back and she fell into a faint.

"Maybe you should all stay for the night, and call for help in the morning." Riff Raff suggested to defuse the situation.

Drell frowned as he soon held onto Mildred, looking concerned for her.

"Um, we can't stay here, we should go..." Zelda said, a bit nervously. "We have to find Ambrose and go back home."

"You will not get any help at this time of night outside." Riff Raff said.

Drell looked over to Hilda and Zelda.

"Well... I guess we have no other choice..." Zelda sighed.

Riff Raff nodded.

* * *

Columbia had shifted closer slyly to Ambrose.

"I hope school's better for you than it is for me... It's annoying..." Ambrose said softly. "Um... This is a nice place you have here."

"It gets a little lonely here when I'm the only one my age~" Columbia pouted cutely.

"I can imagine..." Ambrose replied. "Mil may be a bit older than I am, but sometimes everyone makes me feel like a little kid at my house."

"I know that feeling..." Columbia said quietly, and moved even closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"When I have kids, I'm gonna let them do whatever they want." Ambrose smirked.

"You say that now." Columbia teased.

"You sound just like my Aunt Zelda." Ambrose rolled his bi-colored eyes, but playfully and smirked to show that he was joking around a bit.

"How dare you!" Columbia teased.

"Oh, yeah, I went there," Ambrose smirked. "Fight me, Red."

Columbia pounced playfully, tackling him onto the bed.

"Gah!" Ambrose yelped, though laughed to that.

Columbia sat on his stomach and started to tickle him.

"Stop! Stop!" Ambrose laughed and wiggled a bit. "That tickles!"

"Well, that's what I'm doing." Columbia giggled. She then impulsively pressed her lips to his.

Ambrose laughed before blinking in surprise from that. He looked surprised for another reason then, a bit worried as if he expected something to happen. Columbia blushed slightly as she looked down at him.

Ambrose blinked as he then reached out to touch Columbia's face, a bit surprised from the kiss. "Y-You're... You're not..." he muttered a bit due to his natural instincts flaring from them sharing a kiss.

"Not what?" Columbia asked quietly, leaning into his touch.

"Uh... I... Um... Nothing... I just..." Ambrose stammered sheepishly. "I guess I'm shaky because no one's ever kissed me before."

Columbia gave a small smile to that.

"It was the best kiss ever." Ambrose then said, blushing a bit.

Columbia bushed even as she looked surprised, but then she smiled. "Shall we share another?" She asked softly.

"Hmm... Okay..." Ambrose chuckled.

Columbia giggled softly and kissed him again. Ambrose chuckled, holding her as he got deep into the kisses as this seemed to be the best night of his life. Columbia made out with Ambrose, not going further than kissing and some petting. Ambrose even began to pet Columbia, moaning a bit and gasping when he could breathe at times.

* * *

Soon, the Spellman family were all shown to their seperate rooms, only Drell and Hilda shared, as did Mildred and Salem. After all, Salem was her kitty cat.

"Oh, my..." Zelda felt concerned about Mildred being alone, even though she would have Salem there with her. She took a deep breath as she soon went to the bed, feeling very emotional about how this family road trip ended up.

Mildred stroked Salem softly even in sleep. Salem began to purr and smiled as he always appreciated that. While Mildred was asleep, Frank began to make way to her room. Mildred smied softly in her sleep. Frank soon came into the room, finding Mildred all alone. Mildred shifted in her sleep slightly. Frank soon came onto her bed, beginning to kiss her a bit.

Salem woke up and did a double take. "Guh?!"

Mildred started to wake from the kissing.

"Meow." Salem said, protectively.

"Go away." Frank told him.

"Meow!" Salem continued as a warning.

"Shoo!" Frank said, throwing Salem out of the room.

"**MEOW!**" Salem cried out, but was soon shut out the door with no way back inside.

Mildred heard the cry and started to sit up.

"Oh, don't worry about your kitty," Frank told Mildred. "You seem like you could use some extra special company."

"You threw him out, you could have hurt him." Mildred said worriedly but not fully awake enough to realize she should try to push Frank away.

"He's fine," Frank told her. "Now calm down, we don't want your father to see you like this."

* * *

Drell soon wandered out of his and Hilda's room, stepping on Salem's tail by accident, looking down and then stepped back sheepishly to the black cat, though stopped as he heard something coming from Mildred's door. Salem glared, taking his tail as it hurt, but he could tell that was an actual accident. Mildred exhaled sharply as she was made to lie back. However a wave of magic could be felt a short whie later, after Drell had passed Mildred's room. Drell soon slammed the door open with a dominate glare.

"How did you get in?" Frank asked in surprise.

"This isn't about ME!" Drell glared, punching Frank in the face, getting him off of Mildred.

Mildred used the time to cover herself up from her Uncle, no need to flash him after all. She pressed herself against the headboard, shaking from the anger she could feel from Drell and very well remembering the last time she had faced it.

Drell panted, a bit angrily before he soon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, counting to 10, then released another breath before he soon settled down, looking over to his niece. "You okay, Mildred?" he soon asked as calmly as he could muster.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry... Don't punish me; I didn't do it on purpose." Mildred pleaded quietly, speaking aloud her thoughts she had had before her magic had been locked and her memory locked away too.

"What...?" Drell asked, a bit confused at first. "You didn't do anything wrong..."

Salem soon wandered off to find Hilda or Zelda.

Mildred opened her eyes slowly and realized she wasn't in the other world anymore. She looked up at her Uncle. "I'm forgiven?" She asked softly, slightly unsure.

"Um... Sure, you're forgiven..." Drell replied with a small shrug before looking over to Frank. "Your friend however, I think I might need to sit on for a minute over to forgive him or not."

Mildred stood up, the sheet around her like a toga.

"That reminds me..." Drell said, attempting to pull Frank to hide under the bed. "Just hide him under the bed. That's what I did to Julius Caesar."

"I'm going to find Salem." Mildred muttered before scurrying of to search for her dearest friend.

"Uh, all right... You do that... I better get back to your Aunt Hilda..." Drell replied as he soon got up.

* * *

Hilda was searching for Drell.

"Hilda? Zelda?" Salem whispered loudly as he strode off on his own down the hallways, trying to find his family in this nuthouse.

However one of Magenta's dogs had snuck inside, having smelled a cat.

"Mildred? Drell?" Salem called. "Ambrose? Anybody?!"

Mildred heard the barking and followed it quickly.

"Uh-oh..." Salem muttered before running and panicking. "**NOOOOOOO!** Sit, Fido! Roll over! JUST KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

"Salem!" Mildred called out and then held her arms out for him. "No claws." she warned though as the smell of blood might set the dog off more.

Salem soon ran up to Mildred in relief, retracting his claws back as he soon pounced up into Mildred's arms, nuzzling up against her to get away from the scary dog.

Mildred held her friend carefully and protectively. "Sit!" She then commanded the dog, trying normal commanding tone first.

The dog stopped but only growled at her.

"Oh, Mildred, I'm so glad to see you, I felt so lost without you!" Salem cried, unable to resist from talking. "I was worried when that guy threw me out and I couldn't help ya!"

"One moment," Mildred soothed him. She then used her double tone she had developed for dogs. "Sit!" She commanded.

The dog did so. Salem rubbed up against her, trying to relax himself. Frank soon slowly came to and went to find someone else to target, but not before getting himself a tissue. Mildred then commanded the dog to leave, before starting to make her way back.

"Gahahahaha..." Salem cried as he nuzzled up against Mildred, feeling so scared from the dog.

"It's alright, Salem; that mean doggy won't hurt you now." Mildred soothed him.

Salem nuzzled up to Mildred thankfully. "Oh, thank you, thank you..." he said to her even though he spoke which he wasn't supposed to unless something important happened. "I shall remember this when I'm no longer a ca-a-a-Uh... Meow!"

"The jig is up, Mister, I have my memory back." Mildred said, only mock sternly.

"So... You know...?" Salem asked before sighing in relief. "That's actually pretty good. At least our bond hasn't changed much, I just wish I could've helped you out without pantomime. I felt like a cartoon character!"

Mildred kissed the top of his head. Only to stiffen as she heard growling again, this time more than one dog.

"Uh-oh..." Salem muttered. "We got company."

Mildred blinked as the dog was revealed to have brought his Pack. She then turned and ran as the dogs chased them. She then muttered a quick sorry before magicking Salem to where he would be safest while not home. She then made sure she had a dummy that smelled the same but wasn't alive. She then got into the lift just in time for the dogs to miss her and ended up going up to the lab. She would not be alone in the lab though, someone else was in there, hiding away.


	4. Chapter 4

Mildred heard the noise and carefully went to investigate. Rocky was shown to be hiding in his tank before glancing up to Mildred once the cover he was using as a blanket had been removed to reveal himself.

Mildred looked at him a moment and then noticed he had burns from candle wax. "Oh, dear, did someone hurt you?" She asked concernedly.

Rocky grunted and nodded sadly, looking like a lowly puppy dog.

"Oh, honey," Mildred pouted for him and came over, before tearing strips from her current outfit choice. "I'll wrap your wounds." she soothed and started to bind his hand first.

Rocky gave a small smile out of appreciation and thanks. Mildred smiled softly, her blonde hair currently like a cascade of soft curls though it didn't hide much as she had it tucked behind her back. Rocky smiled back, a bit cutely and innocently. Mildred then gently pressed a kiss to the bandage to try and make it feel better. Rocky smiled to her.

"Help me up, handsome, you've got some on your back too~" Mildred told him softly.

Rocky smiled as he began to help Mildred out as he slowly seemed to like her.

Mildred squeak in surprise as he lifted her in, he was quite strong. She started to gently bind the other wounds, tearing more of the sheet. "You're rather strong, honey." she smiled softly, her touch gentle and warm, much softer than even Frank's had been.

Rocky smiled back, blushing a bit, he then reached out, petting her hair as he seemed to like it. Mildred shivered in a good way as she felt his hair-stroking. She carefully bound a wound, allowing her hand to drag across his abs though as they weren't injured. Rocky grunted a bit, trying to speak to her as they bonded together. Mildred found herself drawn in by how sweet he was, even working some subtle magic to help him speak.

Rocky blinked as he felt something strange deep inside of him, though he was silent at first before he finally spoke actual words. "What... Happened...?" he soon uttered out.

Mildred smiled softly and just continued tending his wounds. Though by the time she was done, the sheet was mid-thigh length.

"I... Talk...?" Rocky then asked.

"Yes, you can speak." Mildred smiled warmly, and gently stroked his cheek.

Rocky looked surprised and thankful. "You nice."

"Thank you~" Mildred smiled. She then couldn't help herself and gently brought his hands to rest on her lower back as she hugged him.

Rocky hugged her back before he soon gave her a sudden kiss on the lips. Mildred squeaked, but hoped he wouldn't turn into a frog. Luckily, Rocky didn't seem to change, somehow, but that would be explained later. Mildred soon ended up overwhelmed in the wave of Rocky's libido, but wasn't upset by it. She covered them with the other sheet in Rocky's tank so they wouldn't get cold. Rocky let out a small chuckle, though not in a creepy way as he seemed to actually like Mildred due to their bonding.

* * *

Hilda found Frank first.

"Oh, hello there." Frank greeted once his nose finally stopped bleeding.

"Who gave you the bloody nose?" Hilda had to wonder.

"I believe it was your husband," Frank guessed. "I... Erm... Ran into your daughter? And he attacked me."

"Niece, but you would've had to have done more than run into her to earn a bloody nose." Hilda said.

Frank looked to her. "I was just going to check on her... This is my home after all, and I want to make sure that my guests are comfortable..." he then explained, trying to find a way out of this without making her angry because if that was her husband, he was terrified of what she may be like.

Hilda looked at him critically. "You better not have forced her." she then said simply, revealing she had figured out the truth. While yes she was protective over them, Ambrose especially she had been Mildred's age once.

"Uh..." Frank drawled a bit. "Well, I can't help my urges... Sometimes people can't help themselves in this place."

"Well I won't cause any more harm, but I warn you do not go near my son, and do not even try anything with my sister." Hilda said.

"Oh, you have a sister?" Frank smirked a bit.

"She's married too, so hands off, Bub." Hilda said.

"How forceful you are," Frank smirked, trying to seduce her. "I have to admire that."

Ambrose soon wandered out of the room he was in briefly to get something to maybe drink.

"Nice try, you aren't nearly as good looking as I've dated before I got married." Hilda said. She then noticed Ambrose and moved past Frank and hugged her son.

"Gah!" Frank yelped, stumbling on his heels and fell against the wall.

"Yow! Mom!" Ambrose yelped in surprise.

"Oh, my darling boy~" Hilda cooed.

"Mom!" Ambrose struggled a bit. "Mom?! I can't breathe..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear... Why do you smell of French Vanilla perfume and baby pink lipstick?" Hilda started to apologize then asked as she only loosened her hold a little.

"Oh, uh, heh..." Ambrose chuckled sheepishly. "That's a funny story."

"Hilda? Oh, Ambrose, thank God!" Zelda called before gasping once she saw her nephew.

"Hey, Aunt Zelda," Ambrose waved only to get hugged by her next. "Gosh, I hope Columbia doesn't see this..." he then muffled.

Hilda blinked.

"Oh, Hilda, I felt worried." Zelda frowned to her sister while hugging Ambrose.

Ambrose soon pried himself off of his aunt before gasping for air. Hilda patted Ambrose's back.

"Ambrose, why do you smell like baby pink lipstick and french vanilla perfume?" Zelda then asked her nephew.

"I... Fell into a beauty salon...?" Ambrose badly lied.

"Lipstick... Perfume... Columbia." Frank realized before glancing at him.

"I asked him the same thing." Hilda told Zelda.

"Ambrose Spellman, what did you do?" Zelda asked her nephew. "And please, be honest. We promise we won't get mad."

"Well... I sorta... Ran into a girl..." Ambrose said bashfully, shuffling his foot.

"A girl?" Hilda asked curiously.

* * *

Columbia came along then sleepily.

"Uh... Yeah..." Ambrose said.

"Here?" Zelda asked before whispering loudly in concern. "You didn't _kiss _her, did you?"

"Uh..." Ambrose paused sheepishly.

"Columbia, there you are..." Frank soon said to the girl. "Where have you been?"

"Having a good time." Columbia smiled sleepily.

"You were supposed to come right back with the boy." Frank told her sharply.

"Master, Rocky cannot be found." Riff Raff announced, though of course he actually knew where the experiment and Mildred were.

"What?!" Frank soon asked. "How?!"

"I only looked away for a minute." Riff Raff said.

Hilda then decided they would all help look for Rocky.

Frank narrowed his eyes as he looked very unhappy with Riff Raff right now. "We'll have to check the monitors."

Ambrose opened one door before coughing as smoke came out before waving his hand. "Dad!" he then gasped.

"I hear colors..." Drell droned as he seemed to have wide eyes and his hair looked more messed up than usual.

Hilda looked to Drell and sighed. Zelda took his arm and pulled him over so that they could find Rocky.

"Uh, we need to find this guy Rocky?" Ambrose said to Columbia. "Wanna help?"

"Sure." Columbia smiled and took Ambrose's hand.

Ambrose gave a small smile back before walking off with her.

"I'm sure he couldn't have gone too far." Zelda said about Rocky.

"I certainly hope not." Frank replied.

* * *

After a while of searching, they came to the lab. Hilda was observing Columbia and Ambrose. Zelda looked around, but found no Rocky yet, though she came into the room for a closer look just in case.

"Son, did you turn into a girl?" Drell asked, looking at Columbia.

"No, Dad, I'm right here," Ambrose replied. "This is Columbia."

"No, I think we're still in Westbridge County." Drell said, feeling confused.

"My _name's_ Columbia, sir." Columbia told Drell.

"Oh... Ohh... Uh... Hi..." Drell soon said. "Wow, your hair is red... Kinda reminds me of when Ambrose's cousin dyed her hair red... I didn't really like that on her though."

Riff Raff checked the monitors then noticed they had a new guest. "Master... Master! We have a visitor." He told Frank.

Frank soon came to take a look at the monitor with Riff Raff to see who it was.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ambrose gasped once he saw who it was. "It's Sabrina!"

"You know this Earthlin-um, this person?" Riff Raff asked, correcting himself quickly.

"She's my cousin..." Ambrose said. "Don't know why she's in a wheelchair now though."

"I see... So you came here with a purpose." Frank said to him.

"Our car broke down!" Ambrose frowned. "Our parents sent me and Mildred! This whole night is crazy!"

"The female is entering the building, Master." Riff Raff interrupted carefully.

Frank soon looked over. "She'll probably be... In the Zen Room!" he said suspiciously before activating a giant magnet. "Shall we inquire of her in person?"

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Drell glared at Frank. "You hurt her, you'll answer to me, buddy!"

* * *

Sabrina's wheelchair was pulled along by the magnet, soon arriving in the lab.

Sabrina spit out some debris that flew in her face from crashing through the wall. "Boy, this looks familiar..." she said to herself. "I've been brought into a new place against my will with no one asking for my opinion or having any control over it... I feel like a teenager again!" she then sarcastically beamed.

"Sabrina." Ambrose gave a small smile to her.

"Ambrose?" Sabrina glanced at him. "...You smell like perfume."

"Hi there, I'm Columbia." Columbia smiled and held out a hand to be shook by Sabrina.

"Oh... Hello, there!" Sabrina gave a small smile back, shaking hands with her. "Ambrose, she's cute. She's really cute!"

"Brina..." Ambrose blushed out of embarrassment.

"What are YOU doing here anyway?" Frank glared.

"Well, I tried to call my family, but no one picked up, I was getting worried, and I was planning on coming to visit with my husband, I didn't know what else to do." Sabrina pouted.

Columbia smiled.

"Sorry Sabrina, we were on our way to visit you, but the car broke down." Hilda said.

"_That_ was my surprise?!" Mildred gasped. "Oops~" she then muttered.

Frank glanced over to the tank and went to go check it out, removing the cover to see Mildred and Rocky, much to his shock.

"Sabrina..." Drell had wide eyes. "When did you get here?"

"Hello, Drell..." Sabrina glanced at her uncle by marriage as he seemed different than he usually was. "Uh... Is he okay?"

"Don't do drugs, kids." Zelda advised.

Mildred yelped as they were discovered and held the cover up to protect her body from prying eyes.

"Mildred!" Sabrina gasped.

Rocky held the cover up too, but not as much as he stood beside Mildred.

"Sabrina!" Mildred gasped.

Hilda covered the youngest two's eyes, though she wasn't upset.

"Looks like your cousin had a better time than us." Columbia giggled to Ambrose.

Ambrose blushed bashfully from that.

"Oh, my word..." Zelda's face paled, seeing the implications of what her daughter had done.

"Rocky!" Frank cried out.

"Huh?" Rocky spoke once his name was said.

Riff Raff looked a little surprised as he had expected Rocky to grunt.

"Mom..." Mildred blushed, but shifted slightly closer to Rocky.

"Rocky... Listen to me..." Frank firmly told his creation. "I made you... And I can break you just as easily!"

Rocky looked a little startled from that.

"Remind you of someone?" Hilda asked her sister.

"You mean you?" Zelda glanced innocently.

Suddenly, a gong sound bellowed in the room, shaking them all slightly.

"Gong Show!" Drell cried out randomly.

"Master! Dinner is prepared!" Magenta announced as she soon appeared.

"Yep." Hilda agreed, then jumped at the gong.

Mildred actually moved protectively in front of Rocky, putting herself between him and Frank.

"Excellent..." Frank soon said as Magenta seemed to look disappointed that she hadn't scared Frank as much as she did with the others. "Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional." he then said with a glance to Mildred and Rocky as he soon went off.

Drell soon walked up to Mildred and Rocky, then moved Mildred a bit away from Rocky before taking out a ruler to space them apart like an overprotective dad. Mildred blushed, but then scowled embarassedly at her uncle.

"That should keep them under control..." Drell smiled, a bit in a daze as he walked back over. "Oh, hey, Sabrina, come on in! May I take your coat?"

"Seriously, what is wrong with him?" Sabrina asked. "Is he having Witchheimer's Disease or something?"

"Let this just be a lesson to Mildred and Ambrose to not take up smoking." Zelda crossed her arms.

Mildred got her 'toga' back on so she could go get her clothes, helping Rocky with his by keeping him from view so he could put his golden undies back on.

"I should get back to the car." Sabrina said.

"Yes, but it looks like we have to stay a bit longer." Zelda replied.

"Well, I should get Harvey." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, Harold's probably all alone in the rain." Drell replied.

Sabrina bit her lip sheepishly. "He's not exactly alone... Come on, I'll show you." she then told her guardians.

Hilda started to follow, bringing Ambrose and Columbia along. Drell rubbed his eyes with dark circles under them as he seemed to be coming back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda rolled Sabrina out to her and Harvey's car where Harvey was shown, looking in the back-seat before looking over.

"Harvey, we have to come in for dinner," Sabrina told her husband. "Bring the little ones."

Ambrose took a look in the back-seat before gasping at what he had found.

"Aww, little cutie pies~" Columbia cooed.

Harvey nodded, then smiled proudly. Mildred was in the borrowed room, getting her clothes back on.

"Aunt Hilda... Aunt Zelda... Erm... Uncle Drell... Meet the little ones..." Sabrina soon smiled bashfully. "Samantha and Harrison."

"Little ones...?" Drell asked. "Where did they come-" His eyes then widened. "Whaaa?!"

Twin babies were shown to be in the back, the baby girl appeared to have brown hair and the baby boy appeared to have blonde hair, both wearing their own coats which were pink and blue with their names on them. Harvey chuckled.

"Hi... I'm your big, awesome, super, amazing, great cousin, Ambrose," Ambrose said as he held onto Samantha for a moment. "Remember that. Ambrose."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she took a hold of Harrison before kissing Harvey. "Were you guys alright out here?" she then asked. "I thought it would only take a minute."

Harvey smiled, and gripped the handlebars of Sabrina's wheelchair.

"I hope there's decent food." Sabrina said.

"Tonight's just been the craziest night of my life." Ambrose replied.

* * *

"Millie?" Salem called.

"Salem, I thought I sent you to the car." Mildred said softly.

"I opened the window and ran for the door when I saw the others coming outside," Salem replied. "I could've sworn I saw Harvey Kinkle when I woke up from one of my cat naps though."

Mildred picked Salem up and hugged him. "You'll still love me even if I did something the others aren't happy with, right?" She asked quietly.

"You didn't try to take over the world, did ya?" Salem asked. "You may be family to Drell now, but he might turn you into something worse than a cat if you did that, family or not!"

"No... But I did the Fusion Dance with someone." Mildred blushed.

"You did the Fusion Dance with-" Salem muttered before his golden eyes widened. "Oh! ...Uh... That's pretty big..." he then said, surprised, but not in too bad of a way. "Erm... Was this with a boy from school?"

"No..." Mildred replied softly.

"Oh... Uh... Someone here?" Salem asked. "That Frank guy didn't hurt you, did he? I don't want you to ever get hurt."

"No, he didn't hurt me, but it was someone else that I had caught." Mildred said quietly.

"Well... I'm glad you aren't hurt..." Salem replied. "I'm not sure about you acting like this with someone you barely know... I mean, what would Zelda say?"

"'Oh, my word'." Mildred quoted.

"Hey, you sounded just like her," Salem chuckled at first. "Well... I'm glad that you're alright. I'm sorry I got worried, but you know you're my best friend, right?"

"And you're mine too, Salem." Mildred said softly.

Salem let out a small purr in approval. "Of course I am, who wouldn't want me as their best friend?~"

Mildred giggled softly.

"So, uh, where is everyone going now?" Salem then asked. "I think I smell something cooking."

"Yeah, it's dinner time." Mildred said, before going to join the others with him.

"I can come too, right?" Salem asked. "I hate being left out just 'cuz I'm a cat."

"Why do you think I'm carrying you with me?" Mildred smiled softly.

"Because you're gonna demand I stay at the table and protest if your family says no?" Salem smirked playfully.

Mildred giggled with a nod. Salem chuckled himself.

* * *

Eventually, everyone else was in the dining room.

"I feel like we're at your old house." Sabrina said to Drell.

"Heh. You see it too, huh?" Drell snorted.

Hilda was sat next to her husband.

"Well, at least you got some color back in your face." Ambrose said to his father.

"I feel like a pixie just dropped an anvil on my head." Drell grumbled.

"It's what you get for smoking." Hilda muttered.

"Augh..." Drell hit his head against the table. "I'm having a BAD DAY!"

A black storm cloud seemed to appear over his head from saying that. Frank just glanced at his guests as he waited for Riff Raff and Magenta who soon came in to serve dinner for all of them. The dinner passed by only slightly uneasily. Columbia gave a shy smile to Ambrose, as the group was rather large to smile as bright as she wanted to. Ambrose smiled back to Columbia, blushing a bit before a spark seemed to jump out as he tried to take her hand, surprising them both.

"Whoa, boy... Sparks are flying." Salem said to himself from that.

"Deja vu." Sabrina replied to him.

Columbia looked confused. Mildred glanced to Frank then gave a small smile to Rocky. Ambrose smiled bashfully to Columbia from that. Frank looked to all of them as he soon stood up and pulled off the tablecloth to show them all something which looked like the remains of a certain someone who had been killed earlier that night. Drell looked a bit horrified while Zelda let out a shriek of terror and disgust. Hilda shrieked in shock. Columbia looked stunned a moment, then turned into Ambrose and let out a wail. Mildred shrieked fearfully and ran into Rocky's arms.

"Oh! Columbia..." Ambrose frowned as he came to comfort the girl, hugging her right away. "I'm so sorry..." he then whispered as she was very upset as he seemed to change a bit, caring for others than himself or in his family since he liked her a lot.

"Rocky!" Frank then snapped which made Rocky glare in annoyance until he was pulled away from Mildred. "How can you?!" He then hit Mildred in the face.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Drell snapped once he saw that.

Columbia clung tightly to Ambrose. Mildred looked stunned, her hand clutching her cheek, though currently didn't look like she was going to run. Ambrose tried to soothe Columbia the best that he could. Salem hissed and even looked angry with Frank for hurting Mildred like that with his cat instincts making him hiss and yowl.

Drell soon grabbed Frank's arm with a growl. "How... DARE you hurt my little girl!"

Mildred looked up at her uncle.

"Get off of me!" Frank glared at Drell.

"You do not hurt her," Drell glared back, letting him go. "She is my responsibility, and if you hurt her, you answer to me, and I will NOT let anybody hurt her."

Mildred had a tiny smile to that.

"She made off with MY creation, she must pay!" Frank glared.

"Well, I am her uncle, and I say you back off!" Drell glared back, showing his advantage in height and size.

Mildred noticed the almost-murder in Frank's eyes and started to run. Frank glanced over and soon began to chase after Mildred.

Drell then chased after Frank himself. "How do you RUN in those heels?!" he then complained.

Mildred was a smart cookie and saved her breath for running rather than screaming. Frank continued to chase after Mildred with Drell behind them both before they ended up back in the lab.

* * *

"You okay, Collie?" Ambrose frowned to the cherry-haired girl.

"I thought I loved him, but then I met you and that changed... B-But he's dead." Columbia said sadly. She was basically telling him she really liked him, even though Eddie had technically been her first love.

"He...?" Ambrose asked. "Collie, did you know this guy...?" he then asked, gesturing to the corpse that was under the dinner table.

"His name was Eddie." Columbia whispered.

"Eddie..." Ambrose repeated. "I guess this was your boyfriend?"

"No, Frankie didn't allow official boyfriends." Columbia said softly.

"Hmph... I'm not sure I like this Frank guy." Ambrose replied.

Columbia looked up to him, her eye make-up running down her cheeks, though luckily it wasn't too much.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ambrose said. "Please don't cry!"

"I'm not crying because of you." Columbia soothed.

"I wish I could make this all better." Ambrose frowned.

"Bring me with you when you leave?" Columbia whispered.

"Bring you with us?" Ambrose asked, making sure he heard that right.

Columbia nodded.

"...I think my mom would like that..." Ambrose gave a small smile in comfort. "..._I_ would _love_ it."

Columbia gave a small smie, though it was marred slightly by the sadness. She however decided she'd have time to grieve when it was all over.

Ambrose soon turned away, magicking up a hanky, then turned back, holding it out for her. "I'd hate to see a pretty girl cry..." he then said, trying to sound romantic and loving.

Columbia blushed and let out a shaky giggle, but wiped her eyes and blew her nose delicately. Ambrose gave a small smile to her, though he had to wonder why she didn't turn into a frog when they kissed, but he was also glad that she hadn't, or worse, him turning into a frog. After all, he was told what had happened between Sabrina and Harvey on their first Valentine's Day together. Columbia gently hugged him.

"I think I'm the lucky one though." Ambrose chuckled as he hugged her back.

Columbia blushed, but allowed herself to get comforted.

"Uh, should we find the others?" Ambrose suggested.

Columbia nodded. Ambrose soon gently took her hand as they went to go find his family.

* * *

"I'm not sure what to do, but I have a bad feeling." Sabrina said once she saw them.

Columbia looked to Sabrina.

"Oh, hi there," Sabrina gave a small smile to the groupie. "Columbia, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Columbia smiled back softly.

"Hello, Columbia," Sabrina smiled. "I'm Ambrose's cousin. Sorry we didn't really get a chance to talk."

"Sabrina, how did you break your leg anyway?" Ambrose asked.

"Because Harvey thought I could frost a cake while on roller-skates." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"It's alright, we can talk more later." Columbia smiled softly.

"I think we can go up here." Sabrina said, seeing the elevator.

"Alright, let's go." Ambrose suggested.

Columbia nodded.

"I'll stay down with Salem and the babies." Harvey said.

"Behave yourself." Sabrina then said.

"Yeah, Harvey, behave yourself," Salem smirked before yelping. "Yaugh!"

Harrison giggled as he pulled on Salem's tail.

"I'm talking to all of you." Sabrina sighed.

Columbia looked wide-eyed at Salem. They soon went up the elevator together before anything else could be said or done.

* * *

Mildred stumbled, but did end up standing up on the platform Rocky's tank was on.

"I've had just about enough of you..." Drell glared to Frank.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Frank replied as he rushed to a switch, pulling on it, trapping their feet like some sort of magic.

Mildred tried to move her feet. "They're stuck." she gasped.

"I can't move my feet!" Drell complained.

"Quake with fear, you tiny and large fools!" Frank smirked to them.

"We're trapped." Mildred whimpered.

"It's something you'll get used to," Frank smirked as he passed by the two. "A mental mind fuck can be nice~"

"Watch it!" Drell glared.

Mildred looked worried. Hilda and Zelda soon rushed in along with Rocky, Riff Raff, and Magenta.

"I guess it's come down to this..." Drell glared to Frank as he began to reach for something. "I'm getting all of us out of here."

Riff Raff moved to stand beside his sister.

"Drell, what are you going to do?" Hilda looked at her husband.

Mildred bit her lip nervously.

"I'm gonna break the rules!" Drell replied. "That monster's taking things way too far!"

"No, you can't!" Zelda panicked, even if he was in charge of the Supernatural Council, he would probably still face consequences for his actions like everyone else.

"If you do, you'll be taken from us." Hilda told her husband.

Mildred tried to slip her shoes off, maybe it was just the shoes keepng them trapped, while most of them were distracted.

"I gotta do something..." Drell replied softly, even though he didn't want that.

Frank just glanced at Drell and Hilda as they talked. Riff Raff looked curious.

"Let us talk to him, if that doesn't work, then these two will do the talking." Hilda said and showed her fists.

"Take the shoes off, it works." Mildred told her Uncle as she stepped out of them.

Drell glanced to the two before he soon bent down, untying his shoes and slipped out of them, carefully as he saw he was free to go before smirking. "Ah, I love this side of ya, Hilda." he then smirked to his wife's suggestion of brute force.

Magenta slid beside Riff Raff. Hilda smirked back. Mildred then glanced to try and get past without risking getting grabbed. Frank soon saw Mildred and ran toward her, only for Drell to plant his hand against him.

"I don't think so... Sir... Ma'am... Sirra'am...?" Drell told Frank firmly, glancing at him.

"Let's go now." Hilda said.

Mildred glanced up to Rocky, then her family. Magenta seemed to smirk a bit as she wandered by the switch.

"I don't know what that switch does, but you better not pull it!" Drell told her.

Hilda pulled Drell towards her, to try and calm him.

"I could always use some extra help for my floor show." Frank told them.

"Floor show?" Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you'd like to see it if I had some participants?" Frank smirked with a glance to Mildred.

"No." Drell glared.

"What is a floor show?" Hilda whispered to her sister.

Riff Raff gently, slyly, stroked Magenta's arm lovingly while the others were distracted.

"Erm... Uh... It's a show in which someone preforms live with singing, dancing... Some sort of entertainment..." Zelda explained.

Magenta looked a bit excited from that before her other hand seemed to fly in the air a bit, leaning against the switch which soon had something happen to Mildred.

"Oh, right..." Hilda replied. "I knew that."

Riff Raff hid a smirk to that. Mildred only had time to gasp, before she turned into solid marble. Luckily her clothes remained though.

"Of course you did," Zelda rolled her eyes until she saw what happened to Mildred. "Eek! What did you do to my little girl?!"

"Vhoops... My hand slipped..." Magenta said from that.

"WHY, YOU-?!" Drell growled as he looked like he could pop like a balloon.

* * *

"That cat talked." Columbia gasped.

"Uh... Don't be silly... Cats can't talk..." Sabrina smiled nervously. "You must be more tired than we thought."

Ambrose glanced away slightly. Columbia rubbed her forehead.

"This place is creeping me out... It reminds me of when your dad used to drop in on the house just to check on me before he married Aunt Hilda." Sabrina muttered to Ambrose.

"Ha, ha, you're scared of my dad." Ambrose laughed.

Sabrina growled a bit from that before looking around as they were almost at the top floor.

"I'd be scared of your dad if I didn't know he was coming." Columbia said. She then gulped as they arrived at the lab and took in the scene.

"What's... Going on...?" Ambrose asked.

"I don't think I like this..." Sabrina wiggled in her seat a bit.

"Ah, you came up," Frank smirked. "How nice. I could always use a captive audience."

Everyone except Magenta, Riff Raff and Frank were all turned to marble, though luckily they all still had their clothes. Riff Raff stayed by Magenta.

"My God! I can't stand any more of this. First, you use me to get Eddie, then you toss him aside like an old coat for Rocky. You chew people up and then you spit them out again... I almost loved you. Do you hear me? I almost loved you! And what did it get me? I'll tell you, a big nothing from you. You're like a sponge. You drain others of their love and emotion. Well, I've had enough! I'm leaving with Ambrose, someone who likes me and isn't using me!" Columbia ranted as she approached Frank.

Frank merely watched and listened with wide eyes from every word, though he seemed to try not to let it bother him. He soon looked over and nodded his head to Magenta who soon flipped the switch, making her suffer the same fate.

"Columbia..." Ambrose whispered, feeling a bit heartbroken.

"It's not easy having a good time..." Frank soon said to himself while Magenta looked saddened that she had to do that to Columbia, then soon, Ambrose had to be frozen too. "Even smiling makes my face ache."

Riff Raff gently soothed Magenta, with his hand that was closest to her gently pressing against her lowerback.

"And my children turn on me... Rocky's behaving just the way that Eddie did," Frank soon continued as Magenta stared down at the floor. "Do you think I made a mistake, splitting his brain between the two of them?"

"**AAAAUGH!** I grow veary of this vorld!" Magenta soon snarled, storming up to Frank. "Vhen shall we return to Transylvania, huh?"

"Magenta, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Riff Raff. You have both served me well," Frank told the siblings before Magenta glanced back at Riff Raff. "Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You will discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous."

"I ask for nothing!" Magenta then snapped, looking back at him. "...Master..."

"And you shall receive it... In abundance!" Frank told her, a bit disappointed before storming off to the elevator. "Come, we are ready for the floor show!"

* * *

Riff Raff helped move them then went to spend some time with Magenta. The adults had been moved to the seats for the audience, while the younger ones had been made up and placed on the stage. Music was soon playing as Frank made sure everything was perfect and in place for his big moment.

"Those guests certainly vere interesting..." Magenta commented.

Riff Raff nodded. "Yes." he agreed.

"Ve need to get avay from this planet... I hate it!" Magenta groused. "It feels like ve're never going to go home."

"We shall force the issue when the time is right, my dearest sister~" Riff Raff said.

"I hope so... I love you, Riff Raff, I'm glad you're here vith me... But I'm fed up vith this place..." Magenta said, slowly shutting her eyes in a bit of depression and anger.

Riff Raff nodded. He then changed into his General outfit. Magenta soon took a deep breath as she went to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

The adults were released and the freezing had made them dazed so they didn't try to leave or interrupt.

Columbia was the first released on stage. "It was great when it all began, I was one of Frankie's fans. But it was over when he had the plans, To start working on a muscleman~" she started to sing and dance on stage. "Now the only thing that gives me hope, Is my love of a certain 'dope', Ambrose tints my world, Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain~" she then sung, even in her brainwashed state, teasing her new love.

"I'm just seven hours old, And truly beautiful to behold, And somebody should be told, My libido hasn't been controlled~," Rocky sang next once he was let go. "Now the only thing I've come to trust, Is an orgasmic rush of lust, Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain~"

"It's beyond me; help me Mommy!, I'll be good; you'll see, Take this dream away~" Ambrose sang before spinning and landing on the floor, looking all around. "What's this? Let's see, I feel sexy! What's come over me? Woo! Here it comes again!~"

"I feel released, Bad times deceased~ My confidence has increased, Reality is here~" Mildred started to sing. "The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded, it's a gas that Frankie's landed!" She then grinned. "His lust is so sincere~" she then finished, now standing near Rocky.

* * *

Some royal fanfare soon began to play as the curtains were slowly rising up behind them to show Frank in his newest outfit as he had a song himself to share which was very soft spoken.

"Whatever happened to Fay Wray?, That delicate, satin-draped frame?, As it clung to her thigh, How I started to cry 'cause I wanted to be dressed just the same~," Frank sang before he hit a switch which brought out a swimming pool while stepping down. "Give yourself over to absolute pleasure, Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh, Erotic nightmares, beyond any measure, And sensual daydreams to treasure forever, Can't you just see it? Oh, oh, oh... OH!" he then splashed into the pool, wading in the water on a floaty. "Don't dream it, be it, Don't dream it, be it~"

The ones on-stage all walked over to the pool to join Frank.

"Yaugh!" Sabrina yelped as she seemed to wake up before looking over to what was going on with her family along with their new friends. "We've got to get out of this trap before this decadence saps our wills. I've got to be strong, and try to hang on, or else my mind may well snap, and my life will be lived..." she then looked under her blanket to show that she had her own fishnet stockings and high-heeled shoes. "For the thrills!"

Rocky seemed to be kissing up against Mildred happily.

"It's beyond me; help me Mommy!" Ambrose cried out as he was held by Columbia.

Columbia kissed Ambrose then.

Mildred kissed him back, then looked up after kissing Frank too. "God Bless Lily St. Cyr~" she sung.

Sabrina stared at her leg, feeling very uncomfortable and nervous.

* * *

Frank soon jumped out of the pool with a lot of energy, even though his make-up was washed off, revealing his true face a bit to his audience. "My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my...my!, I'm a wild and an untamed thing, I'm a bee with a deadly sting., You get a hit and your mind goes ping, Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing, So let the party and the sounds rock on, We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone, Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain~"

"Frank N. Furter, It's all over. Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme~ I'm your new commander, you now are my prisoner, We return to Transylvania," Riff Raff then interrupted. "Prepare the transit beam." he then told Magenta.

Everyone else looked a bit surprised and overwhelmed. Magenta went to walk off with her brother.

"Wait! I can explain!" Frank called out to the two with a nervous grin on his face.

Riff Raff looked to him. Magenta gave a small smirk. This should be good.

Frank then sent Rocky and Columbia off to do some things for him as he sang a very soft song called "I'm Going Home" in order to gain some sympathy, but it just proved how delusional it was. "I'm going... Home~..."

"How sentimental!" Magenta scoffed, breaking his moment.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said 'we were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading but you see you were to remain here... In spirit anyway." Riff Raff told Frank.

Mildred held Rocky's hand soothingly.

"Oh, my God, that's a laser..." Sabrina whispered.

"Yes, Mrs. Kinkle-Spellman, a laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter." Riff Raff said.

"You're going to kill him?!" Mildred gasped.

"What is his crime?!" Ambrose added. "Uh... Other than hurting my favorite cousin-I mean, Mildred?"

Mildred gave a small smile to Ambrose. Ambrose smiled bashfully to Mildred before he soon ran up towards Columbia in worry.

"He hurt you guys," Sabrina replied. "I think they're going to help protect us."

"Exactly, Mrs. Kinkle-Spellman," Riff Raff replied to Sabrina. "Now, Frank N. Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this... And hello to oblivion." He then told Frank and took aim.

Columbia squeaked in fear but merely fainted at the sight of the laser. Frank yelped as he went to hide away from getting shot. Riff Raff had accidentally shot towards Ambrose but luckily missed, before turning back and shooting Frank. Mildred hid her face in Rocky's chest as the laser was fired. Ambrose let out a small gasp, he wasn't hit, but that startled him of how close it was. Frank soon fell as he was struck down suddenly. Rocky did his best to comfort Mildred as he had grown fond of her before looking in horror of Frank's demise. Riff Raff stared at Frank.

"By Morgana..." Mildred quietly whimpered.

Rocky came toward Frank and couldn't help but cry for him a little.

"Cheese and crackers..." Sabrina muttered.

Mildred found herself tearing up, and moved slowly so not to cause Riff Raff to jump, and placed her hands gently on Rocky's shoulders.

Rocky looked back to Mildred and looked back to Frank before hugging her again. "Love... You..." he soon said to her.

Mildred looked surprised but then it softened into sweetness. "Love you too, Handsome." she said softly.

"Um... You did right..." Sabrina spoke up to Riff Raff since Frank was now dead.

"A decision had to be made." Riff Raff said almost blankly.

"You're okay by me." Sabrina smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry about the trouble caused for you and your family... However I suggest you take Rocky and Columbia with you... As you have children there had been a short delay on the transport, but we will be beaming the entire house back to Transsexual very soon." Riff Raff replied.

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." Sabrina said before looking to the others. "Let's go home."

Ambrose nodded before looking over. "Come on, Collie, let's go home." he then gave a very small smile.

Columbia nodded. Magenta let out a happy laugh in relief of finally going home with Riff Raff.

* * *

Soon they were all out of the house, Mildred holding her dearest friend in her arms and leaning against Rocky.

"How was that NOT the craziest night of my life?" Sabrina remarked to herself.

"Try living there for three years." Columbia said.

"Three years?" Ambrose and Sabrina both asked.

"Oh, Columbia, that sounds terrible," Zelda frowned. "Haven't you got a family?"

Columbia shook her head.

"Oh, my..." Zelda frowned.

"Mom... Dad... Can she stay with us...?" Ambrose asked. "Pleeease?"

"Are you two close?" Drell asked.

"Uh, well, pretty close..." Ambrose blushed out of embarrassment.

"I won't be a bother, an' I can help with the chores." Columbia added.

"Well, I like the sound of both those things already!" Drell beamed before pausing. "Uh... But we need to talk about this first."

Ambrose pouted a bit as that didn't sound so good.

"She can stay for the night though." Drell then told his son.

Columbia couldn't help but flinch at the 'stay for the night' bit.

"So, Carlotta, I hear you're interested in my boy." Drell smiled.

"Columbia, sir." Columbia nodded.

"Columbia... Right..." Drell then said. "All right, Columbia, you're coming with us. You seem nice enough, but I need to talk something over with Ambrose's mother and aunt about you staying with us. Is that alright?"

Columbia nodded.

"You going out with her?" Drell smirked to Ambrose.

"I think so?" Ambrose smiled sheepishly.

"That's my boy!" Drell beamed before ruffling up his hair.

Columbia smiled slightly.

"Hopefully you can stay," Ambrose blushed to Columbia. "We have a pretty nice home."

Columbia smiled softly. "Hope I can stay too." she agreed.

* * *

Mildred was introducing Rocky to Salem. Rocky looked to the black cat. Salem looked back, looking up and down, looking almost jealous that he didn't look like that back when he was a warlock.

"This is Salem, my dearest friend." Mildred smiled.

Rocky began to reach out to try to pet Salem.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me." Salem muttered quietly.

Mildred helped him be gentle. Rocky did his best to be careful with Salem, he was a bit rough, but wasn't as rough as most people.

"Ah..." Salem sighed in relief.

Mildred smiled softly.

"Cat...?" Rocky asked.

Salem glanced at Rocky a bit.

"Yes, Salem is a cat." Mildred smiled.

"Cat..." Rocky then smiled back.

Salem rolled his golden eyes a bit from Rocky's slowness. Mildred smiled softly, she saw the eye roll from Salem and decided she would talk to him in private later.

"Fuzzy." Rocky smiled to Mildred after petting Salem's fur.

Mildred nodded with a smile. Rocky smiled back to Mildred and Salem.

"Let's go see if we can get you something warmer to wear." Mildred then offered to Rocky.

Rocky looked down to himself with a bashful smile as that sounded like a good idea.

* * *

"I dunno if this girl can stay," Drell told Hilda and Zelda. "You guys know the rules about mortals living with magical entities."

"How do we know she's a full mortal though?" Zelda asked.

Drell glanced. "Uh... Well..." he then stammered. "She..."

"They kissed and she didn't change." Hilda agreed. She then gestured to where Columbia was giving Ambrose a chaste kiss, it being sweeter and more innocent.

"So she can't be a mortal... Right?" Zelda asked.

"If she's not a mortal, then what is she...?" Drell soon wondered himself.

"To me she looks part pixie." Hilda stated.

"Pixie?!" Drell flinched. "Where?! They always play pranks on me!"

"Calm down," Zelda chuckled a little. "I think she could stay longer than just for tonight... If she is truly magic that is."

Hilda chuckled.

"Okay, but if she drops an anvil on my head or makes my shoes fly, it's on you." Drell told his wife and sister-in-law.

"Fair enough... Let's just get back home." Zelda smiled peacefully.

Hilda nodded. "Sabrina, as we were on our way to visit you, do you think you could take Millie, Salem, and the tall and blonde guy in your car?" She asked Sabrina.

"Oh, sure," Sabrina replied. "...That big blonde guy _is_ friendly, right?"

Hilda nodded.

"All right, let them come on over then." Sabrina smiled to her aunt.

* * *

Mildred came up to her Uncle to ask him if Rocky could borrow a sweater and some trousers too.

"All right, but don't tell anyone else this," Drell replied with a small smirk before magicking up some clothes for Rocky to borrow. "These should keep him warm and toasty."

Mildred smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Drell." she said softly.

"What can I say, you're like a niece to me?" Drell smirked jokingly.

Mildred giggled, she then carefully placed Salem down a moment to help Rocky. "I'll pick you back up after." she smiled to the cat.

"Just don't forget about 'ol Salem!" Salem replied. "Then again, you never would, you love me the most."

Mildred smiled and winked showing she did, then went to help Rocky into his new trousers and jumper. Salem gave a small smirk to Mildred.

"Thank... You..." Rocky said, feeling glad to have new clothes as it was a bit cold outside this time of year.

"It's alright, handsome." Mildred smiled sweetly.

Rocky smiled back, looking bashful about being called handsome.

"Uh, Mildred? You, Salem, and your new friend can ride with me, Harvey, and the babies." Sabrina told her teenage cousin.

"Alright, 'Brina." Mildred smiled to her older cousin.

Sabrina smiled back as she got settled with Harvey as they got their car ready.

"Brina...?" Rocky asked Mildred.

"That's my older cousin Sabrina, but her nickname is 'Brina." Mildred explained as she picked Salem up and offered her free hand to Rocky.

Rocky gave a nod before taking Mildred's hand and walking with her over to the new car. Mildred helped Rocky get situated first, then moved into the car herself. Samantha and Harrison looked over curiously.

* * *

"Behave back there now." Sabrina giggled to her twins.

Mildred made sure Salem was safe out of reach of baby hands, then smiled to the babies. Salem looked very relieved from that. The babies looked back with small giggles to Mildred.

"Hello, Munchkins~" Mildred giggled softly.

Harrison babbled to Mildred a bit while Samantha was a bit quiet. Mildred nodded like she could understand Harrison, while letting Samantha hold her finger. Rocky tilted his head to the babies, looking rather curious. Harrison babbled to Mildred as Samantha looked up at her. Mildred chatted back fondly, though did send a shy glance to Rocky. Rocky glanced away, a bit in his own shyness. Harrison giggled from Mildred. Mildred smiled softly, then returned to talking with Harrison. Sabrina smiled from that as they were soon out of sight from the Frankenstein Place they all ended up in as they were now back on the road to go back home.


End file.
